Edge protection bushings can be used to couple two bodies together while allowing electrical conductors to pass through the coupling. The bushing can protect the electrical conductors from edges of the two bodies. In one example, an edge protection bushing can be used to protect individually insulated electrical conductors at a junction between a heat protection tube and a cable protection hose of a lambda sensor in an automobile. The heat protection tube can be aluminum and can have sharp edges. In order to connect the heat protection tube to the cable protection hose, a bushing is used. In current practice, an aluminum bushing can be crimped to the heat protection tube and placed around the cable protection hose where it is secured to the hose with a plastic tie. The use of plastic ties requires significant manipulation and extra parts.
It can be desirable to have a bushing that simplifies the installation process and requires fewer individual parts.